


But I Love It

by deripmaver



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Auguste (Captive Prince) Lives, Bottom Laurent (Captive Prince), Choking, Crack Treated Seriously, Family Feels, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Laurent is Horny, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Pray 4 Auguste, Secret Relationship, Sex Mishaps, Sex Sent Me To The Hospital, Size Kink, Size Queen Laurent, Top Damen (Captive Prince), because of the anaphylaxis lmfao, minor mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deripmaver/pseuds/deripmaver
Summary: The sex felt so good he could hardly breathe.Literally.“Damen,” Laurent gasped out, one hand spasming up to his neck, which felt thick like he’d swallowed a rubber ball. “Damen-”“Oh my god,” Damen said, horrified, “Laurent, are you alright?”“Hospital,” Laurent rasped, “Damen, hospital-”Damen was already reaching for his phone. His eyes were wild with horror, and he cried, “Don’t worry, help is on the way, just hold on baby-”And that was how Laurent learned he was allergic to latex.
Relationships: Auguste & Laurent (Captive Prince), Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 380





	But I Love It

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the capri discord lmfao

Lying in nothing more than a hospital gown and blanket, an IV drip in his arm and antihistamines clogging up his senses, Laurent was just thinking his life couldn’t get any more humiliating – and then his brother walked in.

His golden hair was frazzled, his cheeks flushed as though he’d run all the way to the hospital from his apartment. He looked wild, animalistic, and the haunted look in his eyes sent a thrill of fear down Laurent’s spine. Auguste was already so overprotective of him after everything, and Laurent had a vision of him taking one look at Damen and murdering him on the spot.

He wished he had some clothes to put on to make this situation just barely more bearable, but the hospital gown was the only thing they had shoved him into after the initial shot of epinephrine in the back of the ambulance.

“Oh fuck,” Damen hissed under his breath, cheeks gaining the pallid color of a man condemned, “Oh fuck. Laurent, what is your brother doing here?”

Laurent slapped his face miserably, remembering Auguste’s insistence after a horseback riding accident as an eighteen year old, Laurent’s back one unlucky twist away from being broken. “He’s my emergency contact.”

“What are we going to do?” Damen looked terrified, “Shit, shit, what are we going to tell him?”

It was too late to plan. Auguste had caught sight of the two of them and was rushing over with the suddenness and intensity of a summer thunderstorm, nearly toppling a janitorial cart on the way.

“Laurent,” Auguste breathed, kneeling by his bedside, entirely blind to his nudity and the humiliated flush high on his cheek. “Laurent, thank god. What the hell happened?”

Laurent winced. He was unable to stop himself from glancing at Damen, who was steadfastly not making eye contact, and seemed to be very interested in a scuff mark on the linoleum floor. Damen was wearing his shoes, a robe, boxers – and nothing else. There was a purple hickey right above his nipple.

“Um,” Laurent said, for the first time in his life at a loss for words in front of his brother. The drugs – steroids, antihistamines, fluids – made his mind fuzzy, and he blinked as he tried to come up with an excuse. “Wrestling?”

Auguste narrowed his eyes, then, seeming to notice Damen off to the side, trying to shrink his frame as much as possible. His eyes raked over Damen – and then he started. His face grew slack in recognition.

“And why is the star of our biggest football rival in this room with you?”

Laurent’s cheeks grew even hotter. Auguste finally seemed to notice his sorry state, and he raked his eyes up and down Laurent’s form in alarm.

“And why are you naked?”

Laurent wished the floor would swallow him whole.

* * *

Laurent had never had sex before, not really. Not anything he liked to think about.

His body was bare, now, his skin flushed and hot, pebbled with gooseflesh as Damen ran sensual fingers along his pale arms, white as marble and trembling in a mixture of nerves and anticipation. Damen’s bronze body seemed to wrap around him soft as a blanket, warm like an iron brazier, and with surprising gentleness from such thick fingers, he ran one finger teasingly over a pink nipple.

Laurent gasped, the electric spark of the touch going right through him and straight to his cock, flushed between his own muscular thighs. Biting one kiss-swollen lip, Laurent spread his legs teasingly to reveal the thickening length of his cock, which Damen grinned down at hungrily.

Damen rolled his hips teasingly, taking his own thickening length in his hands and sliding it alongside Laurent’s much more slender one, dark with a flushed dusky red at the tip, dripping precome onto Laurent’s thigh by his own cock. Laurent didn’t mind that Damen’s girth eclipsed his so heavily, not when Laurent had spent his teenage years splitting his plush ass on dildos of increasing size until he could take ones fat as his own fist. He loved the way his hole clenched around them, loved the sucking feeling against his swollen walls as he stretched them beyond what they were meant to endure.

This was why it had taken Damen so long to let himself fuck Laurent – the incredible size of his cock. His fingers had slid into Laurent many times until the breeching of his rim was smooth as butter, slick with spit and lube. His tongue had tasted the swollen pink of him, his puckered hole and his cock, Laurent’s not unsizeable length slipping down Damen’s throat smooth as a shot until Laurent felt Damen’s soft palate clenching to pull back his foreskin as he sucked.

Now, Laurent wriggled his hips helplessly as Damen slid his cock against Laurent’s. He loved watching them side by side, watching Damen’s massive length twitch against his own, loved watching the tips kiss against each other, glistening with precum. His hole was already throbbing – Damen had fingered Laurent until he’d sobbed and begged for his cock, four fingers sliding into his twitching ring of muscle until it relaxed around them. It was throbbing, hot lube dripping out of him like Damen’s come might later, were they not using protection.

Laurent shuddered. All in due time.

“Please,” Laurent rasped, so hard it hurt, “Please, fuck me.”

Damen grinned, pushing his hair back winningly, intentionally. His dark brown curls were glistening and almost black with sweat. “Of course, sweetheart. Since you asked so nicely.”

The moments it took Damen to put the condom on were excruciating. Then, finally, _finally_ , he took his thick cock in hand and pressed it right against Laurent’s swollen hole.

Laurent sobbed when it went in, back arching, forcing the cock in another inch. He felt it dragging against his walls, the familiar stretch still making his muscles freeze in shock, and he fought to relax his body.

His body was tight. He knew it was tight, that he carried all his tension in his hips, that it was coiled up like a rubber wire ready to snap at any moment. When he was eighteen, the tightness caused him such debilitating pain that he’d needed physical therapy – and during that time he’d learned how much he loved stretching out his ass.

It felt so, so good – his boyfriend sliding into him inch by inch, the lube squelching as his hole clenched around the intrusion. It was better than any dildo he’d tried, better than his fingers – maybe even better than that pink tongue prodding at his slick red rim until he’d screamed.

It felt so good he could hardly breathe.

Wait.

“Damen,” Laurent gasped out, one hand spasming up to his neck, which felt thick like he’d swallowed a rubber ball. “Damen-”

“Does it feel good, baby?” Damen purred, rolling his hips experimentally. It caused an electric surge of pleasure to Laurent’s cock, which dribbled pitifully still, even as his throat tightened. “Your hole is so red, sweetheart. So red and welcoming for my cock.”

“Damen,” Laurent said again, the sweat cold now on his brow, “Stop, I can’t breathe-”

Damen blinked. Laurent was wheezing audibly now, a feverish flush breaking out on his cheeks, his ass suddenly uncomfortably sore. His cock had gone completely flaccid.

“Oh my god,” Damen said, horrified, “Laurent, are you alright?”

“Hospital,” Laurent rasped, “Damen, hospital-”

Damen was already reaching for his phone. His eyes were wild with horror, and he cried, “Don’t worry, help is on the way, just hold on baby-”

And that was how Laurent learned he was allergic to latex.

* * *

The ride back in Auguste’s car was one of the most painful experiences of Laurent’s life. If he were inclined towards gallows humor, he’d say it was almost as painful as the first time his uncle touched him – but he was not, in fact. His brother and boyfriend tended to look at him with these kicked puppy eyes whenever he said things like that, so he mostly didn’t, more for their sake than his own. It wasn’t as though he had any friends to joke about such things with.

Perhaps, in fact, his prickly personality was the reason he had no friends – but Laurent was _also_ not inclined to dwell on his many failings, except in the cold morning after Damen had already sneaked out for morning practice.

Damen, seven years younger than Auguste and the star striker who knocked FC Arles out of the semifinals last year, looked like a chastised child with the remnants of a broken dish shattered on the floor by his feet – imminently, inescapably guilty. It didn’t help that all he was wearing were Laurent’s too-small shoes, a robe, and his silly snowflake boxers.

Laurent glowered, arms crossed childishly over his chest as he watched the dark city roll by. The spare hospital clothes were too big on him – not a surprise, but certainly a frustration that just added on to an entirely humiliating evening.

He’d finally, finally been about to be fucked by Damen’s juicy, fat cock, which he’d been salivating for ever since they’d gotten together – and it had all gone so horribly wrong.

Maybe he was doomed to never enjoy sex.

Laurent shook his head. No. He couldn’t think of it like that. He’d finally, finally found someone he felt comfortable sharing his body with, who he could be naked in front of and not want to crawl out of his skin. Taking a dildo was very different than taking a cock, and after _years_ of struggling, he finally felt like he was at a place where he could do the latter.

He thought of Damen’s warm kisses, of his rippling, muscular body – the way he ducked his head and softened his features so that Laurent wasn’t intimidated by his height.

Auguste had been silent the entire ride back, and when he arrived outside Laurent’s apartment complex, he paused as he cut the engine. Laurent had been too busy stewing and still shaky from the epinephrine coursing through his system, from the residual fear from remembering how his throat closed like he’d been choked but unable to wriggle free, but now he noticed his brother’s pointed silence.

He especially noticed when Damen squeaked, “Um. Thank you for the ride.” He paused, cheeks coloring a lovely dark rose. “Sir.”

Auguste still said nothing, but this time, Laurent noticed the twinkle in his eye. His own pride was making him play the strict older brother, but he was certainly amused.

Laurent caught the mirth in Auguste’s voice as he said, “I’d like to speak to my brother, please.”

Damen looked beseechingly at Laurent. The expression was so conflicting with his thick cords of muscle and diamond-cut jawline that Laurent almost laughed, but instead he took pity and flashed Damen a soft smile. “I’ll be up in just a moment.”

Laurent watched Damen scramble out of the car, still half-naked, with some amusement. His ass practically hung out of his tight boxers, soft flesh and iron muscle. Auguste caught him staring and flashed him a furious look.

It had already been night when they’d began their foreplay, and it was past midnight now. Laurent was tired. He hoped Auguste would let him go upstairs with his brand new epipen and sleep.

“Laurent,” Auguste said, voice high in warning.

Laurent braced himself, stiffening visibly.

With what seemed to be monumental effort, Auguste continued, “You know, Laurent. I’m proud of you.”

Laurent blinked. His gaze searched Auguste’s face for any trick, any masked ill-intent, but as always saw only openness and painful honesty. Auguste had never been one for subterfuge – he simply did not have the heart for it. Not like Laurent.

Proud of him. Laurent could not dwell on that, on the _why_. It went beyond Auguste being proud of his little brother for finally getting some ass after years of such frigidity it was the subject of scorn at family dinner, Laurent knew that – but he could not think on it.

Auguste’s face contorted, a pained grimace as though he was experiencing indigestion, and he seemed to send up a prayer before opening up his glove compartment and fishing around for something. Laurent eyed him curiously, and when Auguste brought out what he’d been searching for, Laurent’s cheeks flushed so hot it was like a sudden fever.

“Latex free,” Auguste muttered, his own cheeks a furious scarlet, refusing to meet Laurent’s gaze.

Laurent took the condom, wishing he could sink into the car seat and disappear. Auguste seemed to steel himself, but he took a deep breath and cupped Laurent’s face to bring his forehead in for a quick kiss.

He’d never needed Auguste’s approval, but somehow having it made him feel lighter. Like Auguste was confirming he deserved to be happy.

“Please get out of my car,” Auguste said in a strangled voice, a hint of a smile on his lips. “Before I have an aneurysm.”

Laurent smiled back, tucking a strand of hair behind his ears in embarrassment. His own lips quirked into what he knew to be a devious smirk. Auguste recognized it too, and he froze.

“Thank you, Auguste,” he teased, “But I’m afraid this condom isn’t big enough.”

The look on Auguste’s face almost made the whole night worth it.


End file.
